rwby, the new generation
by KatScratch69
Summary: when a new generation of studnets arrive at Becon, what will become of them, what teams will be made, what enemys will form? One of the new sstudents, Marinsa, will encounter many obsticles, make many friends and MAYBE EVEN find LOVE. What will happen on the kids time at Beacon? Lets wait and find out.


Marina sighed as she sat up in her bed. it was a nice sunny day outside and it was her first day at Becon Academy. She jumped up with a smile on her face, and basicly flew around her room grabbing things she wanted and needed to take with her.

"There.. that should be it." She said with a smile on her face. She was excited for this day to come for many years. She then got her staf, and her suitcase and lugged them down stairs. Her parents Juane and phyra were downstairs waiting with smiles on their faces.

"Who would beliveour little girl would grow up so quick." Juane said as she ruffled Marinas hair and chuckled at the face his little girl made. Marina glared up at her father nad huffed. Again he was treating her like a baby, heck she was sixteen now not five. She then looked at her mother who smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry dear, you'll do great." She said as she smiled down at her. She then moved a chair from the table and smiled."You should get some food in your stomic before you dash out there." Marina blushed in enbarisment She never thought about eating, that was truthly the last thing on her mind. She nodded and ploped down on the chair. She smiled as her father placed a plate of eggs and baccon on the table and some toast and orange juice.

"Eat up" Juane chuckled as he watched his girl quickly eat her breakfeast he had made for her. Marina smiled after she finished hermeal.

"All done! Now i should really get heading-"

"Hey,not withought saying good-bye." Phyra said as she crossed her arms and smiled at her. Marina mummbled , she then hugged her parents and kissed them good bye on the cheek and grabbed her things. "Love you guys!"

"Make sure to come home and visit!" Juane said as he waved at his girl as she dashed off down the road. "Man, she grows up fast." Phyra nodded as she fought back tears, her baby girl wasn't her baby anymore . Juane sighed and hugged her.

"She's going to be okay dear, shes sixteen, she has to start growing up some time soon." Juane then looked at her and kissed thus smiliing after. "Come on let's watch t.v" Phyra nodded and they wallked inside the house once more, the door shutting behind them.

"Ugh where is that damned air ship." Marina groaned as she walked backand forth on the platform that was supposed to be the place she, was getting picked up at. She looked around at the couple of other kids her age and older, who were getting on the ship too. She began to feel quite nervous , what if no one liked her, what if she was not the crim of the crop , one of the best ? They did only take the best of the best students into their school. She took a deep breath and sighed.. Suddenly she heard a noise above her and looked up, there finaly was the air ship. It was gray big , round and plain. She smiled full of excitment and quickly climed abord the ship.

"This is going to be fun." She said with a smileon her face, as she watched her home town dissapear in the thicket of then turned around and looked at all the other kids, she could see some faunuses , alot of people in her home town dispised themand attempted to drive them out if they tryed to move in, but her family liked them, considered them people also. She could see them getting picked on by the other kids. They were poking nad proding the poor kids, and fireing rude insults at them, with laughter and venom in their voices.

She felt bad for a male faunus who was getting tesed and tortured by some of the kids. He had pointy black ears and a long black tair his eye looked like maybe a red colour but she could be wrong. SHe noticed the male look at her hoping she would help , She didn't help and she felt really bad for it. She continued towalk stright ahead , ignoring what she saw.


End file.
